The True Believer
by Kuea Sky
Summary: [OS - POV Peter Pan] "Car je ne suis rien de plus qu'un prisonnier. Emprisonné dans ses propres faiblesses."


Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Once Upon A Time - d'ailleurs, cela fait un long moment que je n'ai rien écrit. Puis l'inspiration m'est revenue avec le personnage de Peter Pan, qui me fascine, qui m'intrigue. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, et sûrement mon style d'écriture avec. J'espère que malgré tout, ce petit OS vous plaira, car pour ma part, je n'en suis qu'assez peu satisfaite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin, et même si mon idée principale était claire dans ma tête, j'ai eu de grandes difficultés à la retranscrire.

Pour reprendre l'écriture, j'ai préféré commencer doucement avec un OS plutôt très court. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire des fics à chapitre, mais peut-être que ça viendra, qui sait ?

De fait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, des critiques : C'est la meilleure manière de s'améliorer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**The True Believer**

**Part 1**

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Personne ne sait ce que c'est. Personne ne sait l'effet que cela fait lorsque l'on est prisonnier de son propre corps, prisonnier de son propre esprit. C'était tellement facile pour eux. Des plaintes, des plaintes incessantes sur leur sort, sur leur vie, alors qu'ils ne connaissent pas le tiers de la véritable souffrance. Ils me considèrent comme un monstre sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi je suis ainsi. Ils n'ont vus en moi qu'un être diabolique et abject alors qu'au final, qui est le plus abject ? Moi, car je suis son prisonnier et qu'elle me pousse à agir comme un criminel, ou eux, car même en s'arguant d'être les défenseurs de la justice et de la protection des innocents, ne pensent dés lors qu'à m'exécuter de sang froid sans penser une seule seconde à mes propres sentiments ? Je ne suis qu'un enfant.

Je n'en peux plus, je craque. _Elle_ me contrôle, e_lle_ me domine. _Elle_ me rend dingue. J'oublie qui je suis, et en même temps je n'ai jamais su aussi clairement qui j'étais réellement. Je suis partagé entre le je et le moi, entre son pouvoir et ma faiblesse. Mon Dieu mais faites que ça s'arrête ! Je n'en peux plus de leurs regards effrayés, de leur soumission à des actes qu'_elle_ seule contrôle à travers mon corps. _Elle_ les appelle amis, mais aucun d'entre eux ne me considère comme tel. Je suis seul. Je l'ai toujours été. Et je ne parle pas de la solitude de comptoir, je parle de la vraie solitude, celle qui vous déchire les entrailles, celle qui vous vide de toutes émotions, de tous sentiments, celle qui fait de vous une coquille vide. Celle là-même qui finit par parler à travers vous, par vous contrôler.

_Elle_ s'est nourri de cette solitude, _elle_ me manipule à sa guise alors que la seule et unique personne au monde qui pourrait la faire disparaître me rejette. Il a le cœur pur, il a le cœur d'un vrai croyant, je le sais, c'était écrit, bien des années auparavant, même si le temps passé depuis qu'_elle_ m'emprisonne m'est depuis longtemps devenu abstrait. Alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas croire en moi ? Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à se rendre compte que je suis sous l'emprise de cette chose et que derrière, derrière tous ces actes, toute cette manipulation, tous ce diabolisme que je ne peux contrôler se cache un enfant, un enfant qui refuse de grandir, un enfant abandonné, qui a peur de la vie, peur des responsabilités, et qui n'a besoin que d'un peu d'amour ?

Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne veux plus me battre mais je le fais malgré moi, car l'autre moi me l'ordonne. Je crois que je suis malade. Ils pourraient me tuer pour me libérer définitivement de toute cette douleur, mais_ elle_ m'en empêche. Je ne veux pas mourir. Aucun enfant ne veut mourir. Mais suis-je véritablement un enfant ? Entre _elle_ et moi, qui est l'adulte ? Y a t'il seulement un adulte ? N'est-ce pas justement être adulte que d'admettre sa plus grande faiblesse ?

_Elle_ va les chercher si tôt qu'un enfant prononce les mots que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre. « Je crois ». Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais véritablement cru en moi, sinon _elle_ ne serait plus là. Mais je sais que lui peut. Et pourtant, il est le seul qui ne le fait pas. J'aurais du m'y attendre, je savais que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Pourtant, lui plus que quiconque peut me libérer de mon imagination ; car au final, être prisonnier de ses propres faiblesses, se laisser contrôler par son propre désespoir, c'est un destin bien pire que la mort. Il peut lire entre les lignes. Il y arrivera. Je veux continuer à y croire. A défaut de croire en moi, je crois en lui. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? J'applique moi-même ce que je recherche depuis toujours.

Alors, j'attends. J'attends que mes espoirs se réalisent. Mes faiblesses deviennent de plus en plus lourdes à supporter et bientôt ce monde imaginaire, la matérialisation de ma propre imagination mourra en même temps que moi, en même temps qu'_elle_. Je ne veux pas mourir avec _elle_. J'ai besoin de lui, besoin de sa force pour_ l'_éradiquer et pour redonner au Pays Imaginaire la couleur de la croyance. Alors j'attendrai encore, manipulé, corrompu, machiavélique comme je l'ai été avec lui jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à voir ce qui se trouve au fond de mon cœur. Il y parviendra. Je souffre, mais je garde espoir.

Je m'appelle Peter Pan, et je suis l'éternel prisonnier de ma propre ombre.

**Part 2**

La musique guidait mes pas. Je savais ce qu'elle signifiait, je savais ce vers quoi elle m'amenait. Et pourtant, inextricablement, alors que j'avais usé de ce tour – ou plutôt, qu'_elle_ m'avait fait user de ce tour – des centaines de fois, je me laissait transporter, je me laissais contrôler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus _elle_ qui me contrôlait, ce n'était plus ce désespoir permanent que je ressentais. La mélodie était douce, mélodieuse. Aucun des Lost Boys n'y avait pensé auparavant alors que c'était tellement, tellement évident … Que le seul moyen de me délivrer était de me confronter à moi-même, à mes propres pièges.

Je passai au travers des derniers feuillages qui me séparaient de ce qui pouvait être mon salut, et je le trouvai là, assis, ma propre flûte de pan dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer.

« Peter. »

« Henry ... »

Ma voix se perdait dans un souffle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de retrouver une part, même infime, du contrôle de moi-même. Du vrai Peter Pan.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu pourrais l'entendre. Tu m'as dit que cette flûte était enchantée. J'ai compris comment. Seuls les enfants perdus, les enfants qui se sentent abandonnés peuvent entendre sa musique, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai ressenti au moment où je pensais que ma famille m'avait abandonné. Alors, toi aussi tu te sens seul et abandonné ... »

Il avait dit tout ça de sa voix enfantine, énergique, déterminée, avec des mots simples d'enfant mais qui signifiaient énormément. Ses yeux pétillaient, il se sentait comme un héros. Tous les enfants veulent être des héros, et lui bien plus que les autres. Parce qu'il est le vrai croyant. Un élancement léger dans ma poitrine me prit par surprise, comme … Un battement de cœur. Je ne comptais plus les années depuis que mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, depuis que mon ombre avait pris le total contrôle sur moi-même. Depuis que mon propre esprit m'avait enfermé dans mon propre corps.

« Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi diabolique. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y a le vrai Peter, tu te sens juste seul … Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais ... »

Il marqua une pause. Une pause avant la délivrance finale. J'avais attendu. _Elle_ avait échoué. _Il_ m'avait sauvé.

« … J'y crois. »


End file.
